


[Fanvideo] They are my kids you know

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanvids [27]
Category: Dede Mehmet met de gele laarzen
Genre: Cute Kids, Family, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fanvids, Gen, Meddling Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Merel re-builts a family.





	[Fanvideo] They are my kids you know

DISCLAIMER: This is a fan video. I do not own the rights to any of the clips or music. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

**Fandom:** Dede Mehmet met de gele laarzen /Grandpa Mehemt with the yellow boots  
 **Music:** 2 Door Cinema Club - Kids  
 **Character:** Merel, her mother, her grandmother, her grandfather  
 **Summary:** Merel rebuilts a family.

Stream [here.](https://archive.org/details/MyKidsYouKnow)


End file.
